And all these little things
by HarrietEverdeen
Summary: Miku sangat bangga memanggil Luka pacarnya—hell, siapa yang tidak akan bangga? Dan Luka juga sangat bangga memanggil Miku pacarnya—yang membuat Miku lumayan gugup dan insecure, karena ia tahu dirinya tidak sempurna seperti Luka—tapi kenapa Luka justru merasa sebaliknya? [Luka x Miku] [a songfic]


_**Title**_** : **_..And all these little things..._

_**Summary : **__Miku sangat bangga memanggil Luka pacarnya—hell, siapa yang tidak akan bangga? Dan Luka juga sangat bangga memanggil Miku pacarnya—yang membuat Miku lumayan gugup dan insecure, karena ia tahu dirinya tidak sempurna seperti Luka—tapi kenapa Luka justru merasa sebaliknya?_

_**Disclaimer :**__ I don't own vocaloid. Only the plots. Credits to one direction for the song! 3  
_

_**Main pair.**__**: **__[__MikuxLuka__] _

_**Warnings :**__ AU. Slash. Typo(s) __**maybe. **__NEW AUTHOR! Jelek banget, gitu lah. Imperfect. Flawed. __**ANGST! Not a character death fic by the way. Just pure angst.**__ Haz's first songfic. _

_**Word Count : 3.800+**_

_**A/N : **__Harriet kembali setelah beberapa hari (atau minggu?) dengan dark fic terbaru! XD Sebenarnya Harriet tidak masuk karena sedang mengalami perseteruan antara ayah dan author terhadap modem. ;_;DAN, Harriet lagi bikin fic romance! Tapi lagi writer's block =3= _

_** Comments, Suggestions, and critics are appreciated!**__ Please no flame! Don't like = Don't read. Use your mind, stupid bitch. _

_**ENJOY! OwO**_

* * *

Luka Megurine. Bola mata biru yang bisa menenggelamkan siapa saja di dalamnya jika mereka menatapnya terlalu lama. Rambut berwarna pink cerah yang berkilau, panjang dan jatuh di punggungnya. Tangan dan bulu mata yang lentik. Bibir yang merah merona, membuat semua lelaki terperangah. Pinggul yang sempurna. Tinggi yang ideal. Tidak pernah dapat nilai dibawah B—termasuk pelajaran sejarah dan sains. Suara yang bagus dan merdu—semua orang terhanyut dibawanya ketika ia menyanyi.

Semua orang menyukai Luka Megurine. Walaupun wajahnya berbintik-bintik, semua orang menyukainya.

Miku Hatsune. Bola mata biru keabu-abuan. Rambut teal yang selalu dikucir dua seperti anak TK. Tangannya tidak lentik. Bibirnya tidak merah. Dia pendek—bahkan dia berpikir untuk mulai diet. Selalu dapat nilai buruk jika tidak belajar dari jauh-jauh hari. Selalu mengenakan kacamata. Buku adalah satu-satunya teman. Gaya berpakaian seperti seorang wanita tua—sweater abu-abu bermotif rusa, dan semacamnya. Bakatnya hanya menulis dan menggambar.

Hampir semua orang tidak kenal Miku Hatsune.

Miku sangat bangga memanggil Luka pacarnya—_hell, _siapa yang tidak akan bangga? Dan Luka juga sangat bangga memanggil Miku pacarnya—yang membuat Miku lumayan gugup dan _insecure_, karena ia tahu dirinya tidak sempurna seperti Luka—tapi kenapa Luka justru merasa sebaliknya?

* * *

Miku sangat menyukai tangan Luka. Tangan Luka sangat lentik dan hangat, dan entah bagaimana, tangan sempurna itu cocok dengan tangan Miku yang pendek dan dingin. Miku terkadang bertanya-tanya mengapa Luka _justru _menyukai tangan Miku ketimbang tangan miliknya.

"Aku ingin jalan-jalan di luar. Kau tahu, musim dingin tidak berlangsung selamanya, dan salju sebentar lagi akan mencair." rengek Luka yang sudah siap dengan pakaian musim dinginnya yang tebal dan hangat, sambil menarik-narik selimut dari badan Miku—yang terlihat tidak mungkin bisa diambil karena Miku menahannya dengan sangat erat, seperti selimut itu adalah satu-satunya benda yang bisa membuatnya tetap hidup.

"Baguslah. Aku juga tidak suka musim dingin—apalagi salju. Sangat lega mendengar mereka tidak berlangsung selamanya." jawab Miku dari dalam selimut. Miku bisa membayangkan wajah Luka yang sedang cemberut.

"Bukan itu maksudku... ayolah?" pinta Luka, menggunakan suara khususnya untuk menggoda Miku. Namun Miku tidak menjawab. "Oke kalau begitu, aku pergi saja." kata Luka sambil berjalan menuju pintu dengan hentakan kaki yang menggetarkan lantai—sengaja agar Miku bisa mendengarnya. "Aku ajak Rin saja, deh. Siapa tahu kita bisa berjalan-jalan dan bersenang-senang."

Dan begitulah bagaimana Miku bisa keluar dari selimut ditengah musim dingin yang ia benci. Dan Miku benci bagaimana Luka bisa memperdaya dirinya—tapi, begitulah Luka.

"Luka, jangan jalan terlalu cepat. Jalannya licin." kata Miku di belakang Luka. Luka tetap saja menari-nari di trotoar jalan yang sepi, terkadang menyentuh salju dan tersenyum ke Miku. "—dan aku benci salju." dengus Miku.

"Awh, ayolah, kau yang terlalu lamban! Jika kau lamban seperti ini, kita bisa menghabiskan berhari-hari untuk berkeliling tempat ini. Dan, musim dingin akan segera berakhir. Ayolah," kata Luka. Luka kemudian melompat-lompat sambil bersenandung pelan beberapa meter di depan Miku. "Hei, siput, ayo dong."

Miku menggigit bibirnya. Oh, tentu saja ia kesal dan marah. Pertama, ia tidak dapat kehangatan dalam selimutnya. Dua, ia tidak dapat _cuddle_ dengan Luka. Tiga, biasanya Luka akan membuatkan Miku segelas coklat panas di musim dingin—tapi ia tidak dapat itu karena Luka ingin jalan-jalan. Empat, ia tidak membawa buku sketsa dan pensilnya. Lima, Luka baru saja mengejeknya. Dan enam, _ia benci salju._

Jadi Miku mempercepat langkahnya, berencana mengejar Luka di depannya. Luka menoleh ke belakang dan tersenyum puas, hanya untuk melompat lebih jauh dari Miku. Dengan kesal, Miku memperlebar langkahnya dan—

Miku meringis ketika ia merasakan rasa sakit luar biasa menusuk tulang kakinya, dan kedinginan musim dingin menyelinap masuk ke dalam mantelnya. Kepalanya berdenyut, dan ia merasa seperti baru saja berputar-putar 24 jam non-stop. Semuanya terasa kurang jelas dan terlalu cerah—dan dingin—baginya, namun kemudian Luka datang.

"Ya ampun, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Luka. Luka mengelus kepala Miku sesaat.

"Oh, tentu saja aku baik-baik saja. Aku baru saja terpeleset dan tentu, aku baik-baik saja." jawab Miku sarkastik. Sebuah senyum terulas di wajah Luka—dan berhasil membuat Miku lupa akan rasa sakitnya—dan kemudian Luka bangkit dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk Miku.

Miku menyambut tangan itu dengan senang hati.

"Tanganmu hangat. Aku suka tanganmu." kata Luka, menempelkan kedua tangan Miku ke pipinya.

Miku merona.

* * *

_Your hand fits in mine, like it's made just for me._

_But bear this in mind, it was meant to be._

_And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks, _

_And it all makes sense, to me._

* * *

"Luka, kau datang ke pesta dansa kelulusan?" tanya Miku. Ia berbaring di depan TV sambil memakan snack—tipikal gadis culun biasa.

"_A—aku tidak tahu. Kau?_" tanya Luka balik. Miku bisa merasakan kegelisahan dan keraguan di nada bicaranya, dan tentu saja ini membuat Miku bingung. Luka itu hampir sempurna, jadi apa yang bisa membuatnya gelisah seperti ini?

"Ya, tentu saja. Maksudku, pesta dansa kelulusan itu hanya satu kali seumur hidup! Tentu saja, aku harus datang. Atau tidak, aku akan menyesal." jawab Miku mantap, sambil memasukkan segenggam keripik kentang ke dalam mulutnya dan perlahan mengunyahnya—bermaksud agar tidak terdengar Luka di telepon.

"_Kau pasti sedang makan keripik kentang._"

"Tentu saja! Itu enak." jawab Miku. "Jadi... kau datang?"

"_Akan kuusahakan... baiklah, aku harus pergi. Sampai jumpa nanti sore._"

Miku menutup telepon dan menonton TV. Matanya memang terlihat fokus di TV, namun pikirannya melayang kemana-mana. Berbagai macam pertanyaan mampir ke otaknya. Mengapa Luka sangat ragu datang ke pesta kelulusan? Oh, apakah Miku sudah bilang bahwa Luka jadi jarang senyum sekarang? Miku sangat khawatir.

Jadi, sore itu, ketika Luka pulang ke apartemen yang mereka bagi bersama, Miku mengajaknya nonton film komedi bersama. Dan, Luka menolak—yang membuat Miku terkejut setengah mati karena, hey, Luka suka sekali film komedi. Apalagi nonton bersama Miku.

Sambil menahan diri untuk mengernyit, Miku berkata, "Aku sudah membelikan gaun untuk kita berdua nanti. Coba kau lihat, punyamu berwarna hijau dan punyaku merah. Punyamu lebih menarik." kata Miku sambil melemparkan tatapan cemas ke Luka. Diulurkan tangannya untuk memberikan sebuah kardus berisi gaun kepada Luka.

"O—oh. Baguslah." kata Luka. Ia perlahan membuka kardus itu dan menarik nafas ketika melihat gaun hijau yang Miku belikan padanya. Gaun hijau itu bagus, membuat badannya yang ideal dan tinggi itu terekspos—namun tidak terlalu terekspos karena Miku akan cemburu nantinya—dan bagian punggungnya diperlihatkan.

"Kau suka?" tanya Miku sambil menaikkan alisnya.

"Ya, ya, tentu,"

Hening sejenak. Luka terlihat benar-benar syok dan takut akan gaun yang Miku belikan, dan Miku tidak suka Luka yang ini. "Ada masalah? Kau bisa ceritakan apa saja denganku, kau tahu." kata Miku, memecahkan keheningan yang dari-tadi menyelimuti mereka berdua.

"Tidak ada! Gaun yang kau belikan benar-benar fantastis! Aku—"

"Jangan berbohong! Apakah itu benar-benar privasi, sampai aku, pacarmu, tidak boleh tahu?" tanya Miku. Luka menghindari kontak mata dengan Miku, dan Miku bisa melihat bibir bawahnya bergetar—seperti sedang menahan tangis. "Kalau begitu, mengapa kau sangat ragu? Mengapa kau tidak mau menonton film denganku? Kau tidak suka gaunnya? Aku bisa belikan yang lain..."

"Bukan, bukan begitu..." gumam Luka, matanya menatap lantai. Miku mendekat, mencoba menyentuh wajah sempurna milik Luka, dan Luka mengangkat tangannya untuk mencegah tangan Miku menyentuh wajahnya. "Jangan. Lepaskan..." cicitnya pelan.

Luka terus menatap lantai sampai air matanya menitik. Miku memperdalam kerutan di keningnya dan melepaskan tangannya. "Lalu... ada apa?"

Dan begitulah bagaimana Luka berakhir terisak-isak di dalam pelukan Miku malam itu.

"Tawaku jelek—semua orang bilang begitu! Aku tertawa terlalu banyak, sehingga ketika aku mencoba tersenyum, orang-orang bisa melihat kerutan di dekat mataku. Badanku terlalu gendut. Aku tidak suka badanku! Aku terlalu gemuk, terlalu gendut. Dan aku punya 'corak' aneh di punggungku, Miku. Aku takut, jika aku mengenakan gaunmu, semua orang akan menggosipkan aku lagi—"

"Shh, tidak, semuanya baik-baik saja." bisik Miku dengan tenang, sambil mengelus-elus kepala Luka. "Kau tahu? Aku ini sangat iri dengan badanmu. Kau ramping, dan wajahmu cantik. Sebuah senyum di wajahmu bisa membuatku senang—walaupun aku sedang menghadapi situasi seburuk apapun. Dan tawamu itu sangat menenangkan hati, seperti musik di telingaku. Maka dari itu, jangan berhenti tersenyum dan tertawa. Corak aneh di punggungmu tidak penting. Kau ibarat nilai. Jika kau dapat nilai 9,8 itu masih bagus. Kekurangan membuatmu sebagai manusia."

* * *

_I know you've never loved the crinkles by your eyes when you smile_

_You've never loved your stomach or your thighs_

_The dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine,_

_But I'll love them endlessly._

* * *

Miku tidak pernah tahu Luka punya begitu banyak kegelisahan di dalam pikirannya. Miku tidak pernah tahu apa-apa tentang Luka—dan dia dengan bodohnya berpikir ia sudah tahu segalanya tentang Luka. Justru Lukalah yang tahu segalanya tentang Miku.

Miku lumayan heran mengetahui Luka mempunyai banyak keraguan, kegelisahan dan kecemasan di dalam dirinya. Bagaimana bisa seseorang yang sangat sempurna dan baik seperti dirinya mempunyai hal-hal macam itu dalam dirinya? Dan Miku bertanya-tanya apa yang Luka gelisahkan setiap harinya, dan apa yang membuatnya bisa berpikir hal-hal seperti itu.

Miku merasa malu. Jujur, ia sangat malu. Luka yang menurutnya sempurna saja mempunyai kegelisahan dalam dirinya, namun Miku? Dia mengenakan pakaian apa saja yang ia suka. Memakan makanan apa saja yang ia suka. Tidak pernah memikirkan orang lain. Terlalu percaya diri dengan dirinya sendiri.

Miku heran, mengapa Luka bisa begitu?

* * *

_I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth._

_But if I do, it's you, oh it's you, they add up to._

_And I'm in love with you,_

_And all these little things._

* * *

Miku ingat.

Malam itu, mereka berdua kehabisan teh. Luka benar-benar panik dan merengek kepada Miku untuk segera pergi membelinya, namun Miku terlalu ngantuk untuk bahkan bergerak menuju kamarnya, dan alhasil Miku jatuh tertidur di sofa.

Miku terbangun tengah malam ketika mendengar suara isakan tangis, dan ia menemukan Luka menangis di meja makan. Miku lumayan terkejut ketika mengetahui Luka menangis karena mereka kehabisan teh herbal—siapa yang akan menangis ketika kehabisan teh di tengah malam akhir pekan? Dan begitulah bagaimana Miku berlari keluar apartemen dengan piyamanya ke toko 24 jam untuk membeli teh herbal.

"Ini, teh herbal. Kubelikan enam pak, aku tahu kau sangat menyukai teh herbal." kata Miku sambil terengah-engah. Ia sangat capek karena berlari dari kamarnya ke lantai dasar dan keluar apartemen menuju toko 24 jam untuk membeli teh herbal lalu kembali lagi sambil berlari—tanpa berhenti untuk mengambil napas. Dan tentu saja, ia sangat ngantuk.

"Oh, terima kasih! Miku, kau penyelamat jiwa!" seru Luka, matanya berbinar dan segera memeluk badan Miku. Miku merasa seperti remuk.

Dan sejak malam itu, Miku memperhatikan bahwa Luka selalu meminum teh sebelum tidur. Walaupun mereka satu apartemen, mereka mempunyai kamar yang berbeda, jadi Miku tidak tahu banyak.

Beberapa hari setelah malam itu, hujan badai mengguyur Tokyo. Petir dan guntur bersahutan, dan Miku panik. Miku benci petir, apalagi guntur. Tapi tentu saja, Luka datang untuk menemaninya tidur, melewati malam bersamanya.

Sebelum tidur, Miku menonton Luka menenggak segelas teh herbal. Miku tentu saja bingung dan penasaran, ia ingin bertanya banyak hal kepada pacarnya yang aneh ini, namun matanya yang berbinar, dan wajahnya yang berseri-seri setelah meminum teh herbal berhasil membuat Miku mengurungkan niatnya.

Dan tepat tengah malam, setelah hujan berhenti turun, Miku mendengar itu. Mendengar sesuatu. Awalnya Miku tidak yakin itu Luka, namun setelah berusaha membandingkan dan menganalisis suara itu, ia yakin benar bahwa itu Luka, dan bahwa Luka baru saja melindur di dalam tidurnya yang kelihatan pulas.

"—Miku—" kata Luka, di sela lindurannya yang tidak jelas.

Miku tersenyum. Miku berakhir memperhatikan wajah Luka selama tidur, mendengar tiap linduran dan kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Luka. Anehnya, Miku tidak merasa capek memperhatikan hal-hal itu. Ia tidak merasa ngantuk—ia merasa penasaran dan bahwa Luka itu menarik.

* * *

_You can't go to bed,without a cup of tea._

_And maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep._

_And all those conversations are the secrets that I keep,_

_Though it makes no sense to me._

* * *

"Ayolah, Luka! Aku ingin datang ke konser rock itu!" rengek Miku. "Dan kita bisa berdansa sepuasnya di sana! Lampu-lampu menyorot ke berbagai macam arah, kerumunan orang yang berdansa akan musik rock yang menggema di tempat itu... Betapa kerennya hal itu?" kata Miku.

Luka memutar kedua bola matanya. "Itu. Tidak. Keren." cibir Luka. Tangan Luka memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya dan kemudian balik membaca buku sejarah. "Sama sekali tidak keren. Dan, kita punya tes sejarah beberapa hari setelah konser ini. Kau mau dapat nilai jelek?"

"Oh, ayolah!" Miku menarik-narik lengan Luka. "bahkan salah satu personilnya memuji suaraku di SoundCloud. Ini benar-benar menarik dan aku merasa seperti akan meledak! Oh, ya, ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana dengan soundcloud milikmu?"

Rahang Luka mengeras. "Tidak ada perubahan, suaraku masih biasa saja. Dan tidak, kita tidak akan pergi ke konser rock ini."

Miku menyeringai miring sambil mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan ajak Rin saja. Mungkin kita bisa berdansa dan bersenang-senang—"

"Ugh, baiklah!"

Miku benar-benar senang, sehingga ia sangat cepat mandi dan mengganti pakaiannya menjadi celana jeans dan salah satu kaus band rock yang akan ia tonton. Dengan gayanya yang fab, dia menyemprotkan pewangi badan ke sekujur tubuhnya, dan memutar badan di depan cermin sekedar untuk bergaya dan mengecek tampangnya. Rambutnya yang teal dan panjang itu ia biarkan tergerai malam ini.

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit untuk Luka, Miku menjadi tidak sabaran. "Luka! Ayo cepat! Mereka mungkin akan mengajak kita menyanyi bersama nanti. Ayo, cepat!" seru Miku di luar pintu kamar Luka. Ia tidak mendapatkan balasan apa-apa selain suara erangan Luka dari dalam. Dengan bingung, terkejut, dan marah Miku mendobrak masuk kamar Luka, berpikir ia sedang melakukan macam-macam—

—dan justru menemukan Luka yang sedang berkacak pinggang di depan celana jeans-nya yang tergeletak di kasur.

"Hey!"

"Woah, sori! Kau kelamaan!" seru Miku, kedua tangannya menutup kedua matanya. "Lagipula, mengapa kau tidak mengenakan celana jeans-mu, sih? Pakai aja dan kita mungkin sudah sepertiga perjalanan sekarang."

"Aku tidak muat di celana jeans itu." desah Luka. Ia melarikan tangannya di rambutnya yang berwarna pink berkilau itu. "Aku tidak tahu kapan aku bisa jadi segendut ini. Kau pergi saja tanpaku. Lagipula suaraku jelek, mereka tidak akan suka aku berada di sana." ratap Luka, memainkan jempolnya.

Miku menghela napas dan menghampiri Luka yang tengah duduk di kasurnya. Ia berlutut dan melirik celana jeans itu sesaat, lalu matanya bertemu dengan mata biru milik Luka yang selalu berhasil membuatnya tenggelam di dalamnya, setiap saat. Namun tidak saat ini.

"Dengar, aku tidak peduli tentang celana jeans. Aku tidak peduli tentang berat badanmu, atau suaramu, aku tidak peduli." kata Miku, tangannya menggamit tangan Luka. "Yang aku pedulikan adalah, kau adalah Luka, dan itu cukup bagiku. Karena Luka, Luka adalah orang sempurna yang pernah kutemui. Jika kau tidak merasa seperti itu, tidak masalah, karena kau adalah Luka."

* * *

_I know you've never loved the sound of your voice on tape._

_You never want to know how much you weigh._

_You still have to squeeze into your jeans,_

_But you're perfect to me._

* * *

Miku tahu, awalnya ia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Luka, namun sekarang ia justru merasa takut karena ia tahu terlalu _banyak_ tentang Luka. Seperti, pakaian kesukaannya, makanan kesukaannya, lelucon yang paling lucu baginya, dia melindur di tidurnya, dia punya banyak kegelisahan, tidak suka dengan punggungnya, tidak suka suara dan badannya, dan dia tidak suka celana jeans atau apapun yang ketat—karena bisa membuatnya tampak lebih jelek.

Miku juga tahu, Luka tidak suka hal-hal itu—hal-hal yang diketahui Miku. Itulah mengapa Miku tidak pernah mengatakannya di depan Luka. Ia takut Luka akan kembali _breakdown_ dan terisak lagi sama seperti saat itu—bukan berarti Miku tidak suka Luka di dalam pelukannya, loh.

Terkadang Miku akan berpikir bahwa kegelisahan Luka itu lucu dan bodoh, maksudku, ayolah. Miku akan tetap menyayangi Luka apapun yang terjadi, dan menurutnya, orang-orang juga akan tetap menyukai Luka—siapa yang bisa membenci wanita cantik nan baik itu? Tidak ada, kurasa. Jadi, menurutnya, hal-hal kecil seperti itu tidak penting—dan ia justru mencintai hal-hal itu juga sekarang.

Miku takut, suatu saat hal-hal ini akan meluncur keluar dari mulutnya.

Dan Luka akan kembali terisak.

* * *

_I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth._

_But if it's true, it's you, oh it's you they add up to._

_And I'm in love with you,_

_And all these little things._

* * *

Saat pertama Miku mengetahui bahwa Luka terkena kanker, adalah salah satu momen tersulit dalam hidupnya.

Luka menjalani banyak sekali kemoterapi dan obat-obatan, dan dalam waktu beberapa hari—atau minggu, Miku tidak menghitung karena ia takut jika ia menghitung, waktunya dengan Luka justru akan terasa lebih sedikit daripada yang seharusnya—rambut Luka yang berwarna pink berkilauan telah lenyap dari kepalanya, digantikan oleh kulit porselin. Benar-benar sulit menonton Luka menjalani terapi-terapi dan perawatan demi perawatan yang menyakitkan untuk mencabut kanker dari dalam tubuhnya.

Sejak hari Luka didiagnosis dengan kanker, Miku jarang melihat Luka tersenyum. Itu seolah-olah kebahagiaan telah disedot habis dari dalam dirinya, meninggalkan badan yang kurus dan pucat, dengan mata yang kosong dan ekspresi yang menjerit 'Aku tidak mau hidup seperti ini selamanya, bunuh saja aku sekarang'.

Luka tidak jarang mendorong piring makanannya dan justru beranjak tidur. Luka tidak jarang melindur—bahkan lebih keras dari biasanya. Luka tidak jarang terdengar terisak ketika tidur. Dan semua kejadian ini membuat Miku gila—ia tidak bisa melihat Luka menderita lagi.

Miku takut, sangat takut. Mereka bahkan belum menikah, atau bahkan mempunyai keluarga. Bagaimana kalau Luka meninggal? Miku jelas tidak ingin hal itu terjadi. Miku tidak bisa membayangkan dirinya hidup di apartemen, sendirian, tanpa tawa Luka dan kehadiran Luka di sana. Dingin. Kosong.

Dan yang paling menggores hati Miku adalah, ketika ia hendak mengunjungi Luka, dan Luka menolak kehadirannya mentah-mentah.

"Tidak! Usir dia sekarang! Aku sudah jelek. Dia tidak mungkin mau lagi dengan orang jelek seperti aku. Lagipula aku sudah akan mati dalam hitungan minggu, jadi untuk apa membuatnya berharap lebih lagi?" jerit Luka. Miku membeku di tempat, tidak yakin apa yang harus dilakukan dan dirasakan. "Aku benci padanya! Aku tidak mau lihat tampangnya!"

* * *

_You never love yourself half as much as I love you._

_You never treat yourself right, darling, but I want you to._

_If I let you know I'm here for you,_

_Maybe you'll love yourself like I—_

—_love you._

* * *

Miku tidak yakin dengan ide ini, namun ia mencoba.

Ia menulis semua hal yang ia ketahui tentang Luka—hal-hal yang Luka tidak sukai—dan menulis banyak puisi untuknya. Miku tahu Luka lebih suka _Harry Potter_ daripada Narnia. Miku tahu Luka benci _twillight_. Miku tahu Luka memilih _Dunkin Donuts_ daripada _Starbucks_. Miku tahu Luka menangis, dan melindur di tidurnya. Miku tahu Luka dulu pernah berpacaran dengan Gakupo yang terkenal pedo. Dan masih banyak lagi, daftar itu seperti daftar yang tidak pernah berakhir. Ya, Miku tahu segalanya.

_Kau dan aku selamanya,_

_Kaulah segalanya_

_Kupikir kau sempurna_

_Dan kupikir kita perlu bersama_

_Kau pinta aku_

_Untuk menyayangimu _

_Lebih sedikit_

_Itu dia, tinggalkan aku_

Namun Miku tidak pernah menerima balasan. Dan ia tidak mengunjungi Luka lagi. Jika memang Luka ingin Miku lenyap dari pandangannya, maka Miku akan melakukannya. Apa saja akan dilakukan untuk Luka—terlebih lagi waktu hidupnya tinggal sedikit. Miku ingin pergi ke rumah sakit dan menghiburnya. Tapi, apa daya? Luka terus menerus menolak Miku. Miku tahu gadis itu keras kepala... tapi ini sungguh kelewatan. Jika Luka memerlukan Miku, mengapa menolak?

_Leave me, and I'll act like I'm alive without you_

_I'll pretend we never happened. _

* * *

_I've just let these little things slip out of my mouth._

_Because it's you, oh it's you, they add up to._

_And I'm in love with you,_

_And all these little things._

* * *

"Dokter, bagaimana?"

"Dia baik-baik saja,"

Miku tidak pernah merasa lebih bahagia dari saat itu.

* * *

_I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth._

_But if it's true, it's you, oh it's you they add up to._

_And I'm in love with you—_

* * *

Seorang gadis setengah baya berjalan menyusuri trotoar yang sepi ditengah musim dingin. Wajahnya merona merah karena udara yang dingin, dan setiap nafas yang ia hembuskan, ia membuat kepulan gas—dan ia ingat dulu ia sering berpura-pura menjadi naga bersama pacaranya.

Tangannya menggenggam sebuah buket bunga lili dan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah hati.

Setelah bertahun-tahun, banyak hal yang berubah. Mungkin dengan ketidak-hadiran dari Luka membuat gadis ini intropeksi diri. Kamarnya menjadi lebih bersih, nilainya menjadi lebih bagus, dan ia menjadi lebih rajin. Dia masuk ke universitas favorit dan mengambil jurusan arsitektur—dia menyukai jurusan itu. Sekarang, siapa yang tidak kenal Miku Hatsune? Jawabannya, tidak ada.

Ia sampai di depan sebuah rumah yang minimalis, namun rapih. Tanpa keraguan lagi, ia mengetok pintu rumah itu dan segera menundukkan kepalanya. Nafasnya tidak teratur dan wajahnya lebih merona. Detak jantungnya terasa lebih kencang daripada sebelumnya.

Pintu perlahan terbuka, menunjukkan seorang gadis setengah baya juga, dengan rambut pink cerah berkilau yang pendek. Gadis itu sedang mengenakan salah satu sweater pemberiannya—dan ia cukup terkejut.

"Luka," desah Miku.

"Miku." kata Luka.

Manik biru indah milik Luka bertemu dengan manik biru keabu-abuan milik Miku. Miku bisa melihat berbagai macam perasaan di dalam manik itu—terkejut, senang, dan marah. Jujur, Luka tidak banyak berubah—hanya rambutnya saja yang jadi lebih pendek, dan badannya lebih kurus dari biasanya.

"Aku datang ke sini, pagi-pagi seperti ini—"

Miku tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya, karena bibirnya dipaksa menutup oleh bibir Luka. Miku merasakan hangat dan lembutnya bibir Luka, dan dia tidak pernah merasa seperti ini.

"Aku merindukanmu, bodoh." kata Luka. "kupikir kau benci salju?"

Miku hanya bisa tertawa mendengar komentar yang dilemparkan si gadis berambut pink. "Yah, bagaimana, ya? Memang sudah bertahun-tahun sejak kita tidak bertemu. Aku juga merindukanmu, loh. Jangan panggil aku bodoh." kata Miku sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Baiklah, baiklah." Luka memutar kedua bola matanya.

Hening sejenak. Luka berkacak pinggang sambil bersandar di pintu, keningnya berkerut dan matanya tertuju kepada buket bunga lili dan kotak kecil merah hati di tangan Miku. "Jadi...?"

Miku bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas sekarang. Matanya menatap balik Luka. Beberapa detik kemudian, Luka menemukan dirinya sendiri menjerit sekencang mungkin. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk menutup mulutnya, dan beberapa tetes airmata jatuh dari matanya yang indah.

"Tentu saja, tentu aku mau!"

* * *

—_and all these little things—_

* * *

_**FIN**_

* * *

Phew! Bagaimana? Ini dibikin kemarin, dan tanpa diedit, atau dibaca ulang, jadi maaf kalau ada typos, dan berbagai kesalahan lainnya yang saya malas sebutkan. Kritik? Komentar? Saran? No flame please, DON'T LIKE = DON'T READ!

Maaf kalau ficnya lumayan gaje dan melantur kemana-mana, saya setengah tidur ngerjainnya =3= dan saya ini **new author**, jadi tolong bantuannya!

Thanks :)


End file.
